thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bronze Lucrian
Bronze Lucrian was an extra character in YourFavoriteSalmon's "Mutt Games". He placed 16th out of 34 and died on day 2. Template/Info Name: Bronze Lucrian Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 1 Personality: Arrogant, brutish. Typical career. Appearance: See infobox Weapon: Spear, Kukri Strengths: He is strong, strong as your average career, and will not fail to try take down those weaker, He is very accurate with a spear, rarely missing when he throws one. He is also proficient at making and setting, any trap. From net traps, traps made in the wilderness, or snares from the cornucopia. Weaknesses: He cannot lose Trinity, or he will go in a fit of rage possibly ending his life. He is too heavy to climb trees, making climbing one the best way to avoid him. He will run to his traps if he hears someone caught in them, as he wants to kill them before they can escape. Fear(s): Being stung to death Backstory: Bronze grew up in luxury, and often had good meals while citizens in other districts starved. He trained his whole life for the games and got good with a spear. He became a stronger, deadlier tribute, and learned to make proficient traps. Secretly though, he trained to tone his muscles so he could get in with the one he loved, Trinity Mace, whom he adored. His sister told him one day to go and visit her. Bronze, nervous, agreed. That day, he walked over and knocked. No answer. He knocked louder. No answer. When he heard frantic splashing sounds, he kicked the door open and rushed through the house. When he made it to the back yard, he saw Trinity in her pool, drowning. He jumped in to rescue her, and got her out. What Trinity didn't know, that Bronze had kissed her and begged her to not go in the light. When she awoke coughing up water and gasping, she thanked Bronze. She took off her dive mask, and kissed him on the cheek. Bronze blushed as Trinity went inside to get dressed. The two went to the career academy, where Bronze demonstrated her how to use a dagger and mace. Seeing that she was well with them weapons, he nodded and readied for the next day, the reaping day. When he saw Trinity get reaped, he volunteered to go with her immediately. Interview Angle: He will take the interview with a comedy approach, but then reveal his brutal personality at the end. Bloodbath Strategy: He will aquire a weapon and use it to kill people and he will stick with the careers if possible. However, he will not attack Trinity if she is present, and will secretly be allied with her. If she is alive, he will take some items and give them to Trinity at their meeting spot which they will discuss during the bloodbath very quickly. Games Strategy: He will stay with the careers, however, if Trinity is there he will sneak items to her throughout the games, If they discover his secret alliance with her, he will try to run the careers into one of his traps. Token: A dogtag Alliance: Careers, Trinity Mace. Trivia *YourFavoriteSalmon's second in love triubte. *He is best known for killing Pinkamena Pie, and his rivarly with Nathaniel Chirp. *He's the godfather of the Lucrian Tributes *His death in the Mutt Games is similar to Marvel. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Volunteer